Dead Like Me
by starsnuffers
Summary: After a freak accident, Shane joins the undead as a grim reaper. But sterio types never live up to them selves, as he discoveres when he has the task to take souls... even souls of his brothers. But is one of his own also a grim reaper? DLM\CR crossover.


**Chapter 1**

It was just another normal day. My brothers and I were just sitting at home. Nate was playing football with our dad, and Jason and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

I got up to get some more pudding – yes, I love pudding – but when I looked in the fridge, I discovered that we had just run out. So, I grabbed my car keys and I drove myself to the supermarket.

I walked into Target and went to the grocery section. I grabbed my pudding, paid for it, and then walked back to my car. I hopped in, and drove home.

Normal, right? Wrong.

Driving along, my car suddenly stopped right on my street.

I sighed. "Aww, fuck." I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Nate's number. He picked up and I told him what happened. He was going to get Jason to help me push my car. I got out of my car and started to push it down the street. Luckily for me, our house was downhill from here, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

After a couple minuets of pushing the car, Jason still hasn't showed up. I stopped for a rest and then saw a man walking a dog. He looked over at me and then neared me.

"Are you one of those Connect Three kids?" he asked me.

I nodded and held out my hand for a handshake. "Yes, sir. I'm Shane."

He shook my hand and then looked over at my car. "Need help?"

I shook my head. "No thank you, sir. My brother is coming to help. Thank you, though."

The man put his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck to you," he said and walked up.

That. Was. Awkward. I watched him walk away and then he stopped a bit, and let his dog sniff the grass. I started to push my car again, and then saw Jason walking up the street to me. I waved to him and stopped pushing.

Knowing Jason was going to help soon, I stopped for a rest.

Jason was almost half way up the street when I heard a loud cracking sound.

All right, get ready for this:

I quickly looked to my right and right above my head, a telephone pole had just snapped in half. I have no idea how the hell that happened, but I just stared at it, unable to move.

"Aww, shit."

It fell down, and I felt a rush of fear overtake my body. Then, the next thing I know, I was standing next to the man with the dog.

I had to catch my breath and take in what just happened. I looked at the man, my eyes wide, and then saw Jason.

Jason was running towards my car.

I ran over to him. "Jason! Jason!"

When I got to my car, I looked down and right by my feet, I saw my dead body. I gasped. I never thought there was a better time to say this, but what the fuck?

What the fuck just happened? Why am I here… but also there? This is very confusing.

Jason fell to his knees, crying.

I walked over to him. "Jason? I'm right here. I'm not dead."

He didn't notice me. I put my arm on him, but then I stumble over and fell… into Jason? What the hell is going on? I stood back up and looked at my arm. It seemed to be there. What's going on?

"Jason!" I screamed, frustrated. He was still sobbing. "Dude, what the fuck?"

The man was suddenly right behind me. "He can't see you."

I turned around. "But… what? How come he can't see me? I'm right here! You can see me!"

He smirked. "Shane… You're dead."

My eyes widened. "What?"

The man pointed to my body. "Yeah. See? That's you… er your body at least."

I shook my head. "No. No. This isn't real. I can't be dead, can I?"

He shrugged.

"But… wait. How come he can't see you or me, but before the telephone pole fell I could see you?"

The man laughed. "I have a lot to explain don't I?"

I nodded. Was this some kind of a joke? It seems real and all, but am I getting punked? Is Ashton Kutcher going to pop out of nowhere any time soon? I looked around. Ashton, where are you?

There were sirens. All right, I'm starting to think that this isn't a joke. Why else would ambulances be coming?

I was just standing there when an ambulance came roaring down the street, and ran right through. "What the hell?!" I screamed after it. I turned to the man. "All right, what the fuck's going on?"

The man held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Daniel Shepherd, and I'm a grim reaper. And guess what? So are you."


End file.
